


Remember When I Broke You Down To Tears

by AllRoundFangirlAyy



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Gotham, Reader-Insert, from tumblr, i dont know, its awful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoundFangirlAyy/pseuds/AllRoundFangirlAyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could be seen as a continuation of "Let's save the truth for one more night"<br/>Originally posted on tumblr for my friend who wanted a “short fluffy puffy story with Oz” to make her feel better. So I took it upon myself to do it (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When I Broke You Down To Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not american so I have no idea about the geography, I’m just judging from the map I found (after finding out where Gotham should be on the map if it were real). Just a heads up. If you spot anything wrong, let me know.

It seemed like it was taking forever to pack all your things, it took so long that you decided to give up on more than half of your things, convincing yourself you could always buy more. How you were going to do that was beyond you, since it was always Oswald that bought your things. How were you supposed to survive without him? He had taken care of you since you’d met him.  
You weren’t asking yourself these questions right now, common sense had come second to your wounded heart.

You didn’t worry about Oswald finding you packing because; 1. He wouldn’t notice you, 2. he spends most of his time in another wing of the mansion and 3. he was probably at another one of his meetings with the mob leaders. You wouldn’t be surprised if his “important meetings” were actually him seeing another woman. In the same building as you, as well.

You were currently in a taxi to the train station that would then take you to the airport. No way could you afford for Gabe to take you. No doubt he’d tell Oswald or refuse you. So here you were, sitting in a taxi, racking up a large fare. You had stopped the driver once the meter had reached the $500 mark (I’m judging this by the way the machine thing works here plus the distance from Gotham to Philadelphia airport((just go with it) - I am NOT American so I have no fucking clue how it works there), deciding that it would be best to walk if you still wanted to have money for you the train to the airport and your ticket back to Baltimore (just go with it). It was roughly 5 blocks until the train station so you may as well, plus you didn’t have that many bags so it wouldn’t really be a bother.

The walk didn’t take that long, you had expected your feet to hurt, but not this much. However what you weren’t counting on was seeing Oswald at the entrance to the train station looking quite pissed off. What were you going to do? You wouldn’t be able to sneak past him but you couldn’t miss the train.

You hadn’t realised that you had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk(it pains me to not say ‘pavement’) and that Oswald could see you. You didn’t register this until there was a hand gripping your upper arm, pulling you towards a black car.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He all but yelled “Do you want to hurt me?”

“Hurt you?! are you kidding me?” you practically sneered “you barely acknowledge me, alone for days on end and I’m the one hurting you?! Grow the fuck up, Oswald,”

Oswald stopped only to open the car door and shove you inside, leaving Gabe to put your bags into the boot of the car.

“You think I want this? I’m doing this to protect you, because I love you!” Oswald shouted, his voice rising a few octaves.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Oswald. We’ve been together five years, I’ve seen it all and now all of a sudden you’re worried about my safety?!”

“I wasn’t worried before because I knew you could look after yourself and I could handle whatever came. But now I can’t, I’m in too deep, there are people after me that would do anything. And I mean, anything,” Oswald sighed. “I thought if I pushed you away you’d hate me and leave. But I couldn’t do it. After I saw you leave, I knew I’d made a huge mistake,”

“Oswald, I love you but why didn’t you just tell me? I can defend myself,”

“YOU CAN’T!” he screamed “Not against these people,”

“What can we do?” you sobbed, finally noticing you were crying.

“YOU are going to a safe house, I’ll send one of my lesser-known men to protect you. It’s too dangerous to send Gabe,” there was no point in trying to object as Oswald was too busy talking to himself and making plans “I’ll sort all this out and wait till it’s safe. Yes, that’s what I’ll do,”

Oswald finally turned his attention back to me “We’ll go back to the house and you can drop off your things and pack the bare essentials,”

“How long will I be away for?”

“I don’t know, my dear, but I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe,”

He was sending you away. But it was to keep you safe. Suddenly you didn’t want to be away from Oswald, but you knew it was for the best. He was sending you away. But at least you knew it was because he cared.


End file.
